The Avengers Watch Their Movies (Re-Write)
by Leia-Ruthenberg
Summary: Marvel's Cinematic Characters watch their movies and TV shows to change the future for the better!
1. Chapter 1

Tony blinked, recoiling in shock at his sudden appearance in a foreign room. "What the –" Tony jumped slightly, before noticing he had not been the only one who was transported.

Behind him stood Nick Fury, followed by Hill as usual and a surprisingly alive Phil Coulson. Beside him stood a stiff Natasha Romanov and her partner Clint Barton.

Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner both wore equally shocked expressions, and they were joined by Rhody and several unidentified individuals.

Suddenly a piece of paper appeared before them and Fury took it and began to read:

 _Dear Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, Matt Murdock, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, Antony Triplett, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye,_

 _All of you will watch numerous movies containing knowledge of each of you and you're adventures both past, present and future._

 _Appearing in this room, those without your powers will now find yourselves fully capable of your talents._

 _Change the future for the sake of your universe._

 _Good Luck, a friend._

Everyone sat in shock and turned towards the screen at the side of the room which began to flicker to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Man 1

The Incredible Hulk

Iron Man 2

Thor

Captain America: The First Avenger

Marvel's The Avengers

Amazing Spider Man

 _(PRESENT)_

Agents of Shield

Iron Man 3

Thor: The Dark World

Captain America: The Winter Soldier

Guardians of the Galaxy

Amazing Spider Man 2

Daredevil

Avengers: Age of Ultron

Ant-Man


	3. Chapter 3

After the movies finished the Avengers and fellow super hero's found themselves waking up in their beds with co-ordinates to Avengers Tower in New York sent to their phones.

Arriving in the communal area the now knowledgeable team began to set a plan in place.

Scott, Skye and Tony sat on computers transferring anything remotely related to the team members and their loved ones to a secure server protected by multiple firewalls and Jarvis.

"Let's remove ourselves from the database," mummers Tony as he hacked into Shield.

Turning to the group who'd now stood and moved closer, Tony explains his plan.

"I can create the Avengers Initiative, copyrighted and all, as a separate division and transfer everything they have on all of us. And I mean everything Jarvis can get his hands on, not just Shield's; then we can start anew."

Nodding the team agreed.

"It'll keep our identities safe when we expose Hydra, but we need a better plan than the movies," said Natasha.

"We should grab a quinjet before we do much more," said Clint, stepping forward too. "It'll help getting around the place."

Nodding Steve thought up a plan. "If Tony and Rhodey take their suits and hijack one, bring it back here, that could work; what do you think?" Steve asked turning to Rhody.

"I'm up for it. Tony?" Rhodey commented.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Finishing up the last of the transfers Tony turned to Rhody and they made their way to Shield.

Landing on the silent Helicarrier deck, Iron Man and War Machine walked straight up to the best quinjet, Jarvis hacked it's protocols and the ramp was lowered.

Sitting in the pilot seats. Tony and Rhodey silently started the engines and were off towards the tower in a flash.

"Shield really needs better security." Commented Tony, landing the quinjet on the roof.

"And better tech, I am so upgrading this thing."

* * *

Getting into contact with Hank Pym was easy, convincing him to pass on the suit... Not so simple. In the end with the help of Hope, they came to the agreement that Pym Particles would stay under Hank's control; who would give them to Scott to use in the suit without the formula being handed out.

* * *

Standing around the conference table Captain Rogers stated the plan.

"Right, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, you'll infiltrate Helicarrier 1, by inserting the chip which will disable the systems. Black Widow, May you'll take Helicarrier 2, Triplett and I will take the third one. Quake Falcon, Daredevil and Iron Man will head to Camp Lehigh and take care of Zola. War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Spiderman will head to the Hydra base holding Bucky and bring him home. Ant-Man you'll stay here with Banner and the others to release the information on Shield and Hydra to the public. All good? Let's go!" Said Steve to the team before each of them grabbed their gear and headed off to do their respective jobs.

* * *

For the infiltrators, getting into the partly built Helicarriers was too easy, inserting the chips and getting out was even simpler. The six Agents simply walked out leaving the rest for the government to remove the tech once the information leak was done. "All clear," said Bobbi sharing a smile with the others.

* * *

Falcon carrying Quake and Iron Man with Daredevil touched down in Camp Lehigh and quickly sent to work planting the detonators throughout the hideout before evacuating the building and blowing Zola sky high. "Heading home!" Reported Tony hauling Matt onto his back.

* * *

War Machine, Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver and Spiderman touched down outside the Hydra base. Running in past the guards Pietro made it to an unconscious James Barnes. Going in stealth mode, Peter and Wanda made their way behind him. Lifting the sleeping soldier the boys began the escape, Scarlet Witch in the lead taking out Hydra agents silently one by one.

* * *

Reaching the outside of the bunker they were spotted which was short-lived as Rhody flew by taking out the agents before helping the four kids back to the quinjet. "Extraction completed." Wanda called in to Banner.

* * *

Back at the tower Scott, Bruce, Hope, Leo, Jemma, Fury, Hill and Coulson monitored their progress.

Once the last call came in Scott began tapping away at the main computer and began the leak of all Shield/ Hydra's secret to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the new team woke up to the released information trending worldwide.

Bucky had been taken under the doctor's wings and patched up along with a serum to help with his memory loss.

Peter had gone home to inform his Aunt May of his double life so she wouldn't worry if he was missing for a couple of days while on missions.

Matt had his practise and explaining to do to Foggy that day and Scott's baby-sitter for Cassie had bailed so he had to rush home.

Sitting down after breakfast, Steve planned out the attack on the Sokovian HYDRA fortress whilst Tony informed Pepper of the plan and began designing floors on the tower to suit the team and their loved ones.

They would get in, steal back the sceptre, Tony will erase everything from the grid and get out. Hoping they wouldn't be too far into their experimentations for them to be stopped.

Pulling up the co-ordinates for Sokovia, the team suited up.

* * *

Creeping up to the boundary lines the team stayed silent, waiting for the signal.

Flying in, Iron Man targeted the weak point of the force shield and blew it apart giving entry to the Avengers.

Knocking out the guards Peter swung into action behind the Captain, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Mockingbird, Falcon, Triplett, Wasp, Daredevil and Ant-Man. Knocking out and webbing up Hydra men as the came rushing towards them.

BANG! A repulsor beam blasted through the wall crushing more of the Hydra agents as War Machine entered the fray.

Swinging over their heads, Peter made his way to the control room where Tony was erasing their data.

Peter his way toward the sceptre at the other end of the other room full of Chitauri relics.

"Guys I've located the sceptre." Said Peter through the comm's, before grabbing it with a gloved hand before turning to the door only to find it blocked by an agent.

Pulling out a knife the man sprang at Peter, but it a split second Peter had pulled back his arm clenching his fist, he threw it forward with a force that knocked the man backwards when it connected, the dull thud and gasp of breath confirmed the he'd winded him.

Peter swung another punch towards the man's head which was blocked giving the man time to counter with an upward cut to Peter's neck. He connected and watched as Spider Man staggered back coughing violently.

Grabbing the sceptre Peter swung it roughly watching as the man crumpled unconscious.

Walking over the body he made his way to Tony who was getting back in his Iron Man suit.

"All good here," he heard Tony say through the comm's, "Get back to the quinjet."

Nodding, Peter then began to swing back the way he came. Then climbing aboard the quinjet, the tired superheros headed home.

* * *

Reaching the tower, the sceptre was put away into a safe until the new Avengers area's had been fixed and upgraded.

Tony had sworn not to touch and so it was safe for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the communal level Peter saw Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Scott, Skye, Matt, Pietro, Wanda, Tony and the former Shield Agents were sitting in front of a screen showing CCTV of Aldrich Killian in Miami.

He also saw James Barnes who had integrated into the team after his recovery; Cracking jokes with Sam, Tony and Clint.

"We need to get in and wipe Extremis out." Tony was saying.

"We could ambush the mansion like we did in Sokovia." Said Steve, nodding to Peter as he sat.

Agreeing, the team suited up before making their way to the quinjet, which had undergone some upgrades, complements of Stark.

* * *

Landing near the mansion, they made their way towards the door.

Steve knocked out the guards with a throw of a shield and they made their way inside.

Tony took a right, going to find their computers, followed by Clint, Skye, Scott and Natasha.

Walking into the bedroom, Steve, James, Peter and Matt came across Trevor, who had pushed the panic button, and knocked him out.

"We're going to have incoming." Said Rhodey through the comm's, from his patrol outside with Pietro and Wanda.

"Extremis no longer exists." Replied Clint, as they regrouped.

CRASH! They turned to the sound and found Killian himself standing with the newly awakened guards behind him.

"Well, well, the Avengers. To what do I owe the honor?" He asked spitefully.

In response, he got a repulsor blast to the chest, courtesy of Tony, causing him to fly back and the guards to attack.

Taking one of the guards Peter swung a fist at their head, only to have it blocked.

Swinging a leg up into the man's stomach he proceeded to punch him again. This time the blow made its mark knocking him down.

Turning to the rest of the team, Peter noticed they had all disassembled the guards and were watching as Tony took on Killian.

Breathing a blast of flame into Tony, Iron Man was sent flying back.

Taking the opening, Steve flung his shield at him, causing it to bounce off Killian's head.

Opening fire Natasha loaded a clip into Killian's burning body, Clint following with an explosive arrow that joined the blast from War Machine, blowing Killian apart; killing him instantly.

"Well, that was exciting!" Said Tony sarcastically, pulling himself out of the rubble.

* * *

On the quinjet back, Peter took the time to watch the team.

Bruce, May and Coulson were chatting happily with Natasha and Hope over the comm's from the tower.

Clint, Sam, Scott and Rhodey were smiling and laughing.

Wanda was chatting with Matt whilst sitting close with Pietro and James.

Steve and Tony unbelievably were having a civilised conversation.

They'd really come far from the disfunction group of misfits that Shield through together that past year.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week the team fell into a comfortable routine. Hawkeye and Captain America had been seen on occasion helping Spider-Man, Daredevil and even Ant-Man on their patrols.

Avengers Tower had been completed and Tony invited Aunt May, Cassie Lang, Foggy and even Betty Ross to join them in their new home.

May loved little Cassie and provided a great baby-sitter and cook for the team. Betty seemed to take the extra stress out of Bruce whenever she popped in and Foggy was a surprisingly good medic, patching up members of the team after time in the state-of-the-art gym Tony had built.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill declined to stay, being as reclusive as ever, although Coulson would state he only stayed to keep them out of trouble.

Fitz-Simmons, May, Bobbi, Trip and Skye all settled into the family routine and provided a break from the weird. The Sciencey ones could be seen working of a cure for the Hulk in the labs usually.

Clint organised with the team to take weekends off to visit Laura and the kids and even Natasha could be seen letting her guard down from time to time.

* * *

When Jarvis sent in reports of the convergence in London everyone had scrambled to watch as Thor took down Malekith.

They'd agreed to let the timeline run its course in that instance, especially once Jane declined to join them at the tower.

After the fun stuff was over, the Avengers worked clean up and the relief fund (Sponsored by the copyrights to their names and Tony himself) was set into action.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later the Avengers are going about their usual routine when Jarvis alerts them to a commotion in time square, caused by Max Dillon.

Arriving at the scene the Avengers see Max grabbing hold of a power outlet and watched him begin to draw energy from it. A cop demands that he stop and Max inadvertently flips a big truck with his electromagnetic powers. As a fleet of cop cars surround him, he catches a glimpse of himself on the big TV monitors. It's the attention and stardom he's craved his whole life. His emotions explode triggering a wave of energy that flips the squad cars.

Racing forward Spider-Man catches a police car before it crushes some cops.

Circling him the Avengers try to calm him down, the crowd of onlookers visibly shocked at all the heroes in one place.

Getting up behind him Iron Man clasps an inhibitor collar on Max, shorting his ability to consume energy before gesturing to the others to make their way closer.

Electro is packed up and sent to Rikers Prison, and Times Square goes into repairs.

"That was easy," commented Peter in his usually cheery tone.

* * *

Acquiring the item from the Stark warehouse was simple enough. Then, with the help of Hank and Hope it was installed and the charges set in place. Pym Industries was no more than a slab of concrete in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just saw the new Ant-Man Movie and am going to integrate it into this story so the previous chapters will have editing done to them!**

 **Thank you for reading, I promise to try an update as regularly as possible :) Leia...**


End file.
